Armor
Armor is used by the player for job prerequisites and in heists, war, hitlisting, fights with other players or bosses. Each piece of armor has an attack and defense rating for whichever the player is currently doing. The higher these ratings, the better the chance of victory. When fighting, a player can utilize 1 piece of armor for as many people are currently in their mafia - up to a maximum of 501. Each city has its own selection of armor that can be bought depending on the level of the player, however armor can also be obtained through many other ways. Certain jobs in each city have the ability to yield armor when they are performed (called looting). Looting can also occur during fights, although the losing player does not forfeit their armor, rather the winning player will just sometimes gain a random loot item. Upon complete mastery of a job tier or Limited Time Job, a special piece of armor can be rewarded. Occasionally, armor can be won in contests like the Two Minute Hustle or received through Loot Events and the Free Gift program. Armor can also be purchased from the Godfather diectly. Every Monday and Wednesday, New items are offered at 25 Reward Points for 2 days. Every Thursday, old items are offered in the Weekly Sale at a discount price for 3 days. Every month, new crates can be bought from the Godfather, which contain 1 item, usually from a past Loot Event. In addition, every Thursday, new limited edition loot is sold at $10,000 for the entire week. $10,000 Limited Edition Loot can also be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. Furthermore, some armor is obtained through miscellaneous means, such as a special gift from Zynga, and even more armor is known to exist through administrator accounts but has not been authorized for public release. *Please note that all animals originally listed as Armor have been removed. Master Armor List } |} Category:Armor Category:Mafia Wars Admin Category:Loot:New York Category:Loot:Cuba Category:Loot:Moscow Category:Loot:Bangkok Category:Loot:Las Vegas Category:Loot:Italy Category:Mafia Store:New York Category:Mafia Store:Cuba Category:Mafia Store:Moscow Category:Mafia Store:Bangkok Category:Faction Store:Bangkok Category:Mafia Store:Las Vegas Category:Marketplace:25 RP Category:Marketplace:30 RP Category:Marketplace:35 RP Category:Limited Time:$10,000 Category:Limited Time:Special Shipment Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Free Gifts Category:Zynga Gifts Category:Gift Of The Day Category:Gift Safe House Category:Treasure Chest Category:Gold Treasure Chest Category:Mystery Vault Category:Godfather Crate Category:Yakuza Crate Category:Red Hammer Crate Category:Woodsman Crate Category:Wild West Crate Category:Street Crate Category:Colosseum Crate Category:Best of Crate Category:Hard Labor Crate Category:Tiger Crate Category:Cuban Crate Halloween Crate Category:Experimental Crate Category:Food Fight Crate Category:Best of 2009 Crate Category:Spy Tech Crate Sports Mystery Crate Category:Bangkok Crate Category:Crisis Crate Category:Spy Tech Crate 2 Category:Urban Crate Category:Explosive Crate Category:Subterfuge Crate Category:Arctic Crate Category:Limited Time Job:Bring the Family Together Category:Limited Time Job:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:Limited Time Job:Dublin Derby Category:Vault:Theft of a Drone Category:Underwater Crate Category:Jungle Crate Category:7 Deadly Sins Crate Category:Anniversary Crate Category:Swamp Crate Category:Loyalty Crate Category:Loyalty Program Category:Challenge Mission:Dublin Category:Armory Category:War Category:Secret Missions Category:Mafia Store:Italy Category:Halloween 2010 Category:Fight Loot Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Carlito's Way Promotion Category:Port